Bloom and Sky Love Story
by Luna Of The Rainbow1
Summary: Hey guys, this is a love story about Bloom and Sky and they overcome great obstacles through life from the moment they meet to the moment….. you will find out I don't want to spoil it. So enjoy. BTW- Right now, i am currently rewriting! The Grammer is HORRIBLE RIGHT NOW SO I AM REVIEWING AND EDITING I AM UP TO CHAPTER 8 IN EDITING SO THE REST MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE! THX!
1. prolouge

Hey guys, this is a love story about Bloom and Sky and they overcome great obstacles through life from the moment they meet to the moment….. you will find out I don't want to spoil it. So enjoy. And remember this is my 1st story so go easy and I am always happy to find great reviews! Thx


	2. the bump into someone

Blooms POV

Today I am at the mall with Stella and were looking around and Stella kept on dragging me through every store she saw. Bloom- Stella c'mon lets go, my feet are killing me!

"Oh you funny little cry baby." "Says the one who takes 7 hours to find a simple pair of shoes."

"Oh Ha Ha Ha, very funny; now let's go check out." "Argg… fine, but hurry up will 'ya!" "Already done let's go!"

Nobody's POV

Later in the Frutty Juice Net Bar (from season 4) the girls were all talking when Bloom said she's going to go out and get some fresh air.

"Have fun sweetie, come back in no more than 10 min. ok?" Flora said to Bloom. 'Yes mother.' Bloom chuckled.

It got a little chilly so bloom put on her warm furry Ruby Red coat that made her hair look like her hair blended in(LOL use your brain to imagine what it looks like)

She thought about going for a swim using her Mermaidix powers(I made that up) but she was not in the mood. Then her pet bunny Kiko started running around wildly.

"Kiko come back!" Bloom had to go running around to find him until she suddenly hit a warm but hard figure. Then she noticed she had fallen on the sand along with someone else.

Then when she looked up saw the most brightest and sunniest looking gold lokes ever! And deep ocean blue eyes that seem to go on forever. The mysterious person quickly got up the looked at Bloom.

Mysterious Person's Point Of View **(Prince Sky's)**

When I looked down I saw the most firery red hair ever, along with big beautiful cyan eyes that I could easily melt into. I reached for her hand and helped her up. Overall she was the most Beautful being i have ever seen!

Her warm soft hands were so… IDK- perfect! When we both were up we just stared into each other's eyes until the girl broke the silence. "I'm SO sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

I smiled. "it's alright I wasn't either." _In My_ _Mind- Oh how sweet!_ She has the most beautiful sweet calming innocent voice anyone has ever heard.

"I'm Sky." Then the girl asked, "You mean is Prince Sky of Eraklyon!?" "Err... Yeah..." I replied sheepesly. "Well I'm Bloom."

I was shocked. "as in Princess Bloom Guardian Fairy, Leader of the Winx Club, Protecter of the Dragon Flame, Earth Fairy, and the second princess of Dominoe (Sparx in some versions) ?!

The girl looked red for a moment and answered. "I guess you can say that."

 **Ha ha, I left you hanging, don't worry chapter 2 will be out later today**.


	3. a walk

I'm back and with Chapter 3!

Sky's POV

When Bloom said that she was the correct person I was amazed. I never expected a royal…especially a royal like her… to be out in public.

I always thought princesses were so full of their selves and they would never go anywhere without a maid or someone.

"So what's a famous girl like you doin' here?" I asked smirking. "Oh, well I was at the Café with the girls but I got bored and decided to come for a walk." She heavenly said.

"Well now you can take that walk with me!" I said. She blushed. "you really don't have to-" then I butted in and said "but I want to." After that brief funny debate I won and got to walk with her. 'HOORAH' ME!

Blooms POV

Soon I got tired and sat down a bolder looking at the stars. Then I saw Sky sit down next to me. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Soon I noticed he had scooted closer to me and our knees were almost touching. Then Kiko turned up and started dancing, I started laugh at a BUNNY could do!

Then Sky's gaze fell on my and he started smiling. I noticed so I asked him why he was smiling, then he said because my laugh was cute.

I blushed a light shade of red. Then SKy asked "do you want to meet up a day, like maybe tomorrow or sometime?"

"sure but I better get going before the girls think I got kidnapped!" I laughed. _Sky thought to himself wow her laugh is so adorable and her perfect Hourglass shape is amazing! Gosh all the boys at Red Fountain would flip for her._

Sky asked me if I went to Alfea, I said "of course." Then we parted with a small hug, and said our goodbyes.

Sky's POV

When we left I decided that Bloom wasn't a slut. and I was looking through facebook on my phone finding out everything about her. When I arrived at Red Fountain I was in a daze then I did not realize Riven was calling me.

I was still thinking about Bloom when Helia lightly punched my shoulder when he said "dude, you are seriously out of it today." Then Timmy asked, "wait are you thinking a special someone?"

Chapter 4 will be out soon and PLZ PLZ PLZ review


	4. Specialists talk

**Here's Chapter 4! Remember to plz review!**

 **Sky's POV**

"Well actually Timmy is right." " And who may the lucky one be?" Nabu asked. "Her name is Bloom" I happily sang. Right then at that moment though Brandon said "Hey! That's 1 of my old friends Sisters!."

Sky was shocked then said but she said she was the second princess. Brandon laughed. "She is, her Brother is the 1st Prince, allthough i forgot his name."

 **Brandon's POV**

Wow Sky actually likes Bloom. Well I'm not surprised. 'she is the most hottest teenager in the whole Magic Dimension including Earth, or at leasts last time i saw her.'

"She also has a big sister named Daphne who she freed using her Sirenix Wish." Sky then sat there wide eyed. "I know that she said that she really was a Sirenix Fairy, but i didnt think that, that was actually true!"

Right now I advise you not to really let her lose her focus cause she is trying to defeat Valtor. All the boys stood there speechless.

"So you mean to tell us that Bloom; the fairy that everyone loves, is trying to save the dimension once again from the universes most powerful and evil wizard ever!?" Everyone said

Nobody's POV

He sadly nodded yes. He then showed them a picture of a younger her in a little spring dress and boots ready to go out with the Winx.

Then as soon as all saw her, their jaws dropped at how plain gorgeous she was. Riven then said "wow... she is SO beautiful, i wanna touch her up!"

Brandon then scolded Riven. "Lay a finger on her and Bloom's brother, maybe I ,and Sky will kill you!" Helia was literally panting about how good she looked, while all the others were doing the same.

 **So how is it are there any changes I should make, plz leave in reviews.**


	5. Hey Again

Here's chapter 5!

 **Bloom's POV**

A couple days later I was in my bed laying there awake thinking about sky.

And that's when I heard rocks being thrown on my window when I looked down I saw sky and he told me to get on his leva bike and in order for me to not fall off I had to hold on to his waste.

 **3rd Person**

Right when she did that sky felt an incredible urge to kiss bloom for the first time.

Soon they started talking and then sky told bloom that his best friend was her brothers old friend. Bloom giggled. "Do you mean Brandon?" Sky looked at her amazed.

"Actually yes, i did." Bloom then commented, I dint know that Brandon knew how to make friends.!" Sky then told her that he is really worried about her with Valtor and boys trying to get u.

"Aww that's so sweet but tell him that he doesn't have to worry. Thats my family's job."

Sky then leaned in, with their faces only centimeters apart their lips were barely touching when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

They quickly jumped apart with Bloom's Flaming red face, almost the same color as her Silky hair. Sky then got up, and checked the bushes to find Kiko there hiding.

He picked him up, and brought his to a still slightly red Bloom. When Bloom saw him, she gasped. "Aww, Kiko... why didnt u tell me that u hitched a ride with Sky and I hmm?"

Kiko shrugged and then walked, and hopped onto Sky's Leva Bike. "Kiko, do u wanna go back to Alfea?" He nodded. "Alright fine."

Bloom looked to Sky and asked "Hey Sky, can we go back now? I'm starting to feel a little tired myself." Sky answered, "Of Course baby, anything for you."

And then they leaned down slowly towards eachother, and then when their lips touched, they felt a tingeling sensation go through each other.

Sky couldnt Believe that he was actually kissing the Worlds most Beautiful being EVER!, and she was letting him. While Bloom couldnt believe that Sky actually kissed her. That was a dream come true for both of them.

They kept the kiss ling, but simple. The perfect soft kiss any 1st kiss should be like. Sky's cool lips were on hers, while Blooms full warm lips were on his.

They both heard Kiko whine, so they broke apart VERY flushed which Sky found completely adorable. They quickly hopped on his leva bike, and rode back to Alfea, but not before getting 1 more simple quick kiss.

 **Plz review idk how to write the next chapter**

 **Plz review**


	6. Good luck sky

When sky got in his dorm and saw Brandon waiting there for home. Brandon spoke up. "Sky said dude u look like you have just won the Infinity Magix Lottery!"

Sky kept on smiling. "No bruh. I just got kissed twice from a ceratain red headed fairy. And eve though it was a simple kiss, she was awesome, and i want moreeeee!"

Brandon looked at him. "Sky, Good Luck!" And with that he went to bed and started snoring in 5 secs. flat. Then Sky went to bed and soon fell asleep.

 _ **Sky's Dream**_

 _Oh Sky... mmm.. moaned Bloom. Bloom's breathing got heavier as sky started to suck her sweet part on her neck. I then decided to take it to the next level and I smashed my lips onto Blooms. "..Mmm... Sky..."_

 _"Oh Bloom why do u have to be so hot! Then I felt her tug on my Dick. When I looked at Bloom she made an innocent puppy dog face and the I(sky) I pulled off her shirt and brought down her shorts._

 _Somehow the dream skipped to Bloom with her private part wide apart dripping with sweet juice. Showing with her legs spread right apart for me. But for some reason in the dream it was blurred so I couldn't see it._

 _Then I started and placed my dick to. er entrance and was about to plunge it in her sweet tight "spot" when my alarm clock went off._

"FUCKEN'. ALARM!" I screamed. Then that woke up Brandon and he said "what the hell sky what's you problem now?" "Oh its not u its just that, that damn clock woke me up in the middle of the best dream ever!"

Brandon smirked. "Oh 'cause I the middle of the night u were moaning and saying, oh bloom im so close, and all that crap." "oops sorry that it was about your" "-its fine Sky. If she fine with it I'm fine too.

I only get protective when she is being harassed. Well I think I should give bloom a call be right back."

 **Blooms POV**

I woke up and I had the biggest smile on my face. Sky just called me and told me to be ready to go by 6 pm.

And I asked Tecna what the percentage would be of Sky liking my outfit and she said 98.7% when I told Stella she was running up and down getting me ready for in her mind a so called date.

,Stella's POV: OMG how does Bloom not realize that he told her to be ready by a certain time. That obviouosly meant it was a date right? Oh and he told Bloom to bring us girls with her so that means I get to see Sky's best friend ,Yes!

Back at R.F. Sky told the guys to get ready cause the girls were coming. When they arrived Tecna was wearing a green collared shirt and light pink leggings with a dark pink colored skirt her hair was combed back in a short fringe.

Aisha(Layla) was wearing a purple tank top with absolutely NO cleavege and green baggy pants with her hair down in a wild mess(not in a good looking way).

Flora was wearing a hot pink shirt with a light green jacket over it and a magenta colored skirt down to her knees and her hair in a braid.

Musa was wearing a red strapless shirt with a white jacket over it and deep blood red shorts that about a little over the knees with her hair in to pony tails.

Daffony was wearing a long flowing gold dress with her pulled back into a curly bun. Roxy was wearing a light purple shirt and dark blue jeans with her in a single pony was wearing a green dress with stars that ended 4 inches under her thigh.

And Bloom was wearing a red strapless dress( with the classy amount of cleavege) that ended mid thigh blue boots that end end a couple inches under her knees with her hair let down sexily flowing in all directions with a pink tiara with blue and red diamonds and some green swirls at the bottom.

When the guys saw bloom they literally started drueling. Then he whispered to all the guys "if she wasn't already taken we would SO be dating right now!

"In your dreams mister." Sky chuckled and half said. Then all the guys remembered that Bloom was taken so they each went to the girl who looked second best except for Sky.

Then Bloom ran to jump on Brandon and gave him a small hug. "Hey Brand, havent seen you in a while. "Then Bloom got off of him and went to sky.

Then he whispered in Blooms in ear if I catch anyone lookin at your bum I am gonna give 'em a bloody nose. Bloom then laughed when he said this.

 **Plz review right nowI have no Idea on how to write the next chapter, help**


	7. The Band

Soon later on Sky and Bloom wanted to go back to the Fruity Net Juice Bar again.

 **(Oh hey, btw i know that in Season 4 they got humans to believe in magic now, but lets just pretend that some humans believe and some dont, like in Season 2, when they go to Earth and fall into a deadly trap.)**

Musa, and Riven decided to join them, and they all went through Bloom's portal and ended up behind the Restaraunt since the portal shouldnt be seen.

Since Stella wasnt here, Musa and Bloom got make their own casual clothing.

 **Musa was wearing-** _. /_cb20140112115300/thewinx/images/3/37/WinX-S3-Musa-Outfit-Casual_%28Long_Hair%_

 **Bloom was wearing-** _. /winx/images/c/c9/Bloom_6_Gardenia_ /revision/latest?cb=20150403195316_

 **Andy-** _Link On My Profile! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
_

They walked to the front of the building, and then made their way inside to be greeted by Roxy. **(yes they told Roxy she was a fairy, and blahblahblah, and only she knows.)**

"Hey, Bloom, Musa, Sky Riven! Over here!" When they spotted her they made their way over to her and she was in the 2nd row watching some Particular Band play.

"Hey, Roxy what is this band called?" Musa asked. "I think their the Rockers." She answered. **(Yes. I'm srry, i have know idea what the band id really called so i made my own Weird Name.)**

"Hm... The one playing the guitar looks kinda familer, but i cant put my finger on it." Bloom commented. "Oh Bloom, his name is A-" And Roxy got cut off my the speaker.

 ***Speaker**

 _*Auddience_

 **"Helloooo Gardenia! How Y'all down' down there!?"  
**

 _"WOOOO GOOOOOODDDD!  
_

 **We, the Rockers will be singing 1 last song for you, and then were signin' outta here!  
**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **Aww, Dont worry, we will be back tomorrowwww!**

 _YEAHHHH!_

 **Now START! 1,... 2,... 3... 4,...**

 **"Happy"**

 _[Verse 1:]_  
 _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_  
 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
 _With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

 _{Uh}_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 _Because I'm happy_  
 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_  
 _Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_  
 _Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_  
 _No offense to you, don't waste your time_  
 _Here's why_

 _[Chorus]_

 _{Hey_  
 _Go_  
 _Uh}_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _(Happy)_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _My level's too high_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _I said (let me tell you now)_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _My level's too high_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _Can't nothing_  
 _Bring me down_  
 _I said_

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _{Hey_  
 _Go_  
 _Uh}_

 _(Happy) [repeats]_  
 _Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
 _Bring me down... my level's too high..._  
 _Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
 _Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _{Hey_  
 _C'mon}_

 **((Hey, BTW i actually H-A-T-E this song. It is soo... annoying! But it was the only that i could remember that they would sing,))  
**

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!_

 **Thank you Gardenia!  
**

 _YA! WOOOT WOOOT::!  
_

 **Now we will be signing off! Give it up for... Rio, Mark, and... Myself Andy! GOOD BYE, AND GOODNIGHT  
**

Riven, Sky, Musa, and Roxy look at Bloom with her left eye twitching, and everything else frozen.


	8. Stinky Juice, and Hi Again

"Uh... Bloom, are u ok?" Musa asks while shaking her shoulders. "Bloom shakes her head back and fourth and nods. "y-yeah..." Musa looks at her 1 more time before grabbing her hand and following Roxy to the juice bar.

"So what'll it be guys?" Roxy asked. "Um, I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Musa replies. "I'll take a raspberry Kiwi smoothie."Riven adds.

I'm leaning towards the Mango Peach, and Bloom what about you? Sky questions. "I'll take a Cranberry Mint drink." Bloom answers.

Roxy quickly makes everything and then passes it to them then says "It's on the house!" then winks at Bloom. They all go to sit a booth. "Hey, guys i'll be right back, restroom run."

"Kay, careful Bloom." Bloom giggled. "Of Course Sky baby." Bloom quickly goes to bathroom, come out and makes her way back to the table.

 **Andy's POV (BTW remember this is not an Andy/Bloom Fic.)**

As i was walking towards the Juice Bar, i saw a flash of bright red hair in the corner of my eye. When i looked over i didnt see any red, but when i looked again i saw the back of someone with long beautiful red hair.

There is only 1 person i know, that has red hair. I quickly paid for a Strawberry Banana Smoothie and made my way to where the Red Head was sitting.

 **Bloom's POV**

When i sat back down i grabbed my drink from Sky and gave him a peck on the cheek. Musa, Roxy, Riven, Sky, and i were all talking when i felt something hard on my shoulder.

When i looked over i saw Sky's chin resting there, and every now and then he would take a sip of his drink. When i tasted mine i quickly swallowed it and then gaugged.

"Eww, there's no sugar!" Roxy chuckled. "Yes Bloom sorry, we ran out of the Sweetend Cranberry Juice." i was still grossed out so i stuck my tounge outta my mouth.

 **3rd Person**

"Bloom, you better put that tounge back in your mouth if u wanna keep it." Sky said smirking. Bloom gasped and then it quickly darted back inside that sweet cavern of hers.

Bloom out her hands under the table getting ready to use her magic and make a pack of sugar, when she felt a tap on opposite shoulder Sky had his chin on.

She quickly pulled her hands out from under the table and bolted her head upwards to look at the person standing before her.

Sky then quickly took his head off of her chin, and looked at the man by Bloom. "A-a-and-dyy?" Her heard her say. She stood up and looked at him.

Andy looked Bloom up and down really good scanning her body, and curves.

 **Andy's POV**

Wow she is SO sexy! The last time i saw her was about 2 years ago, and dont get me wrong, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, but joe she looks even better. Her hair is much longer, her curves have manifested, and I wa mentally drooling. Then i decided to speak up. "B-bloom? Is that really you?" She did a small nod, and then i brought her into a hug.

It's been too long since we were like this. And wow, her breast grew. It feels soo good to have them once again crushed up against me.

When i let her go, i saw other people sitting at the table too. Then this one with bright blonde hair and, might i add, actually nice looking blue eyes, stood up.

 **(No, Andy is not Gay!)** i saw this man put his arms around Bloom's waist and look at me, then he asked, "Might i ask who u are?"

"Oh, sorry Sky. This is my friend Andy. Andy, this is Pri- Err... Sky." Bloom stated. I heild out my hand to shake and we did just that.

'Hmm... who just is this Sky Dude to MY Bloom, anyway?' Then what Bloom said just clicked. She said Friend...! "Oh, Bloom, remember, you're my girlfriend.


	9. Home again

Skys POV

As we were in the ship on the way to Dominoe i noticed how tired Bloom looked from the rough boy filled day she has had.

At leat we now know that no one will even dare to come close to Bloom thanks to Brandon and I. I went closer to Bloom so she would feel safe, and then 2 minutes later i felt a light weight on my shoulder.

When i looked over i saw Bloom sound asleep, aww.. shes so cute when shes sleeping! And then i slowly moved her bangs out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead.

When i did that i saw a small smile slowly form at the tip of her lips i silently laughed and put my head on top of hers.

Blooms POV

I felt someone lightly shaking me and i slightly opened my eyes to see the hottest boy ever. I was kind-a lost in his eyes for a while until i remembered that he was my Boy Friend.

The next thing i knew was that his lips were placed on mine and were tenderly kissing me. I when i realized what was happening i quickly kissed back for like 3 minutes when we ran out of air.

When we broke apart he whispered in my ear-i knew that was how to wake u up, and then smirked. I giggled then got up and came out of the ship to my castle.

Skys POV

Wow her castle is like HUGE and so so... AMAZING! When Bloom and Brandon walked up to the big golden gates there was a guard,

and i diddnt pay much attention to him while i was eyeing the glorious castle. I then noticed that he was looking at Bloom a way that i diddnt feel comfortable with.

Brandons POV

When Bloom and i walked up to the gates i noticed a guard...a guard i have never seen before... gurading the gates and looking at my sister a weird but wonderous way.

I got a little angry but kept in in and then told him that u must be new here. His eyes diddnt go off Bloom as if they were cursed to stay there. He then asked Bloom if Her and Me(Brandon her brother) were together.

She laughed so hard i sworn she wouldve peed down pants. I snorted then said no were brother and sister. I then kindly asked "Are you u gonna let us through or not?" While i noticed Sky out an arm around Bloom.

He then said he needed to know our identieties first. Then he oddly stated that I look a lot like King Oritel (our father) and said Bloom looks like the gorgous queen Marion(our mother).

Bloom snorted and then said that shes The second Princess of Dominoe-Bloom Sparkx (i made up that last name because in some versions Dominoe is called Sparkx so i thought it would be cute to make that their last name).

And said that im Prince Brandon only and eildest son of Dominoe. The guard quickly apoligized and said that he's Simon.

Skys POV

He then looked at me and asked Brandon who i was. I then told him-I'm Prince Sky of Eraklyon eildest aire, and Bloom's Boyfriend.

When i said that i was her boyfriend she looked taken back for a moment and then allowed us to pass. I saw Bloom quietly whisper in his ear so that no one else can hear but i did,

she said that from now on when ever he see's anyone of us to just imeaditly let us in.

He nodded and said of course you highness. And let us on our way. When i walked in i noticed a girl about a couple years older than Bloom with a huge stomach in her mid twenties.

Blooms POV

When I saw her I screamed Daffony and ran to my older sister who was expecting her twins to come any day now.

I lightly hugged her not wanting to hurt her stomach then Brandon went and did the same and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, and then Bloom pulled me by the arm and brought me to her parents.

Normal POV

When Bloom stopped dragging Sky he looked up to see Blooms parents. He smiled then bowed and said your majesties. Bloom then skipped up 3 steps and hugged her parents who drowned her in hug 'cause they havent seen her for 3 months.

Marion then looked at Sky and are you Prince Sky? He nodded yes Marion got up and walked over to Sky who seemed confused and she hugged saying :my look how much you have grown."

Oritel then asked Sky how Samara, Erendor, and Skylar were dong and he said they were fine. Bloom then looked at Sky asked and said "U have a sister?" he shrugged then said that she was 6.

Oritel asked Brandon and Bloom why Sky was here and Bloom answered and said, " Mom, Dad this is my new Boyfriend Prince Sky.

Marion asked Bloom how i ended becoming hers and how out of all the people in the world she chose me. Bloom smiled and told them how we met.

Oritel then got a teensy bit angry and just asked Bloom in a tone why she was outside in PUBLIC by her self. U know its not safe for a pretty girl like u to be out alone.

Bloom shrugged and said sorry. Later on We decided to invite the Winx Specialists and Daffony's husband Thoren.


	10. the night with friends only

**PLZ guys im really in the middle of a writers block so plz help me anyway im gonna try this chapter.**

 **Normal POV**

After waiting for about 20 min. they finally arrived in a R.F. air craft when the girls except for Aisha came out. They all literally fell on top of Bloom with hugs when Bloom screeched Help.

Brandon came and helped Bloom up then she kissed him on the cheek(ya.. their close) when the specialists then Aisha came out.

A couple hours later Blooms parents stopped by the room we were in and said they are going to have go for 3 days on a trip to Solaria.

When Marion said Solaria Stella bolted up and said whats wrong about Solaria. Oritel laughed and said nothing Sun Princess its just were going to make an alliance.

Stella then wrote a quick note down and gave it to Oritel he read: Dear Mom and Dad it's me Stella and just letting u know that i really hope u agree on that alliance 'cause my boyfriend is prince here,

and my most BEST FRIEND EVER is the younger princess and her older sister Daffony is about to have twins and their gonna need all the hope they can get.

When he finished Marion smiled hugged Stella and said thank you this is going to make the alliance much they left Bloom said we should all go and change into our night clothes.

When she said that they all agreed and Bloom led them to their rooms.

Mus and Riv share,

Tec and Tim share,

Daf and Tho share,

Aisha and Nab share,

Flo and Hei share,

Rox and Roy share,

Stel and Brandi share,

and i guess Sky and i share.

 **Blooms room**

OK Sky grab your clothes and go into the bathroom and dont come out until i say you're allowed to. Yes Sky.

I just got my clothes out of the draw when i heard a loud noise come from the bathroom. I went and knocked on the door and asked if he was ok in there.

No answer. HELLO SKY FRICKEN' ANSWER ME! I opened the door only a crack to see Sky using the toilet. And slammed the door closed and screamed..

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U SKY I BANG I SCREAM ONLY TO FIND U USING THE TOILET! i sent the weakest fireball i know how to make after him. it him in the chest and just made him stumble a little.

I decided to just finish changing and i was about to swap my bra off when Sky opened the door then smirked at me only in my under garments. I used my magic to slam the door shut in his face.

And as u know him and his inhuman reflexes he put his foot in the way and came closer to me. I didnt care cause whats the worse he can do? Rape me? Nah he wont do that.

He started to kiss by neck which sent shivers down my spine. Then he made his way up to my jawline then finally to my lips. i had let out soft moans which pleased him. I pushed him away and said maybe tonight then went in the bath room to finish changing.

 **PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. tonight

Skys **POV**

soon Bloom and I were on our way downstairs but when I saw bloom my jaw nearly fell from my mouth. She was wearing a stunning it was shortish with black lace, pink silk dress, with white glimmering sparkles.

At the end of the staircase all eyes were on Bloom.I noticed that bloom was looking at Aisha with a confused look. When I looked over at her, she was half way frowning/glaring at Bloom.

But on the other hand she was smiling at me. In my mind I said that the way she is smiling is so big and full with nonsense, especially ugliness.

Eventually we all decided to watch a movie. Musa said that she will pick, but somehow Bloom eneded up choosing. The movie we were all watching was called Malefecent.

Bloom and I sat right in front of the TV on the carpet, Musa, and Riven sat on the couch to the left of us with; Brandon, Stella, Thoren, and Daffony.

On the right couch sat; Timmy, Tecna, Helia, Flora, and Roxy. On a couch in the corner sat Aisha by herself 'cause Nabu couldn't make it.

We all got ourselves ice creams and sat down to eat. While we were eating we were watching the movie and at the part where-Steffan was cutting off Malefecent's Wings-

Bloom closed her eyes and snuggled her head into my chest. After about another 30 minutes of the movie an idea struck me.

I went to Bloom and told her that she said some ice cream on the side of her lip. Her imeadiatly went to her mouth to wipe it.

I told her to let me do it, and she nodded. I cupped her face and leaned in our faces were about 2 inches apart, when I put my plan into action.

I leaned in and kissed her. She gasped at 1st but soon it melted into a kiss. We didn't know that Riven saw and he shouted- Get A Room!-sarcastically humorous.

Sky frowned at him and used I my magic and sent 2 pillows flying in his face. When he got up he had the stupidest look on. Musa almost peed down her pants from laughing.

About an hour later the Dominoe servent told Brandon that it was time to eat. We all got up and went to the gigantic room, with a huge crystal chandeler on top.

The order of the seats were; Bloom, Me, Timmy, Tecna, Roxy, and Aisha. On the other side was; Stella, Brandon, Daffony, Thoren, Helia, Flora, Musa, and Riven.

Bloom and Stella were talking when Stella took a hold of Blooms hands to look at her nail polish. _Heres My Chance!- I thought to myself._

I then put my hand under the table and glided it through Blooms skin and softly rubbed her thighs. When I did that she once again jumped and then I did it a couple more times, and eventually Stella stopped admiring Bloom's nail polish.

When she let go of Bloom she reached down to where my hand was, and shoved it off a couple of times until I got fed up of trying and just ate my food.

When we finished eating we were about to watch another Disney movie, but Sky got a call and it said that he has to back to Eraklyon for some royal matters.

When I told them that I noticed Blooms sad face. I too was sad but we both knew that we couldn't put it off. They all went outside and in the moonlight and the light breeze, it made Bloom look prettier than ever.

The way her firery hair beautifully blew back and the shimmer the moon gave her cyan eyes made her look irresistible. When I looked around I noticed all the boys except her brother staring at her.

When I cleared my throat they all looked at me and came out of their awe. I went up to Bloom and gave her a nice long kiss.

But unfortunately it was cut short thanks to an Eraklyon guard arriving and telling me it was time to go. I waved goodbye to bloom and I was really sad 'cause tonight I REALLY… wanted her!

But now there is nothing I can do against my parents. I boarded the ship and left.

 **Blooms POV**

After Sky left I got bored, so I stuck with Daffony and Thoren talking about her twins and what their room would look like… exc.

After about 3 hours I got really bored and told Brandon to show everyone their rooms, and I went to mine and called sky.

 **Bloom and Sky's Conversation**

Skys- As I was about to jump into the shower from the long meeting I got a face time call from Bloom, and I decided to answer it.

Bloom- hey Sky how was the meeting…. And uh-h, why are u half bare? Sky- Oh actually I am totally bare. Bloom looked and embarrassed and Sky noticed. Bloom- um I have a feeling that this is a bad time so… um I'll call back later?

Sky- No its ok Babe, I can wait. Bloom- No, no take you're shower and call me when you are done ok?

Sky- yep. Bloom- well talk to u soon Sky Baby. Sky ended the call and jumped in thinking about Bloom. _Oh God Bloom._ He thought. Why does she have to be SOOO….. incredibly hot.

He then started to get a reaction and he shook it off. But he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He could just smell her Vanilla-Lavender-Cinnamon scented hair, and everyone knew that that was his FAVORITE smell.

He jumped out got changed and called Bloom right away.

 **Where Bloom is**

As I was waiting for Sky to call me back I was amazed by how built he is.

I mean literally WOW! Right then I heard my phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. Me- Hello, Princess Bloom Sparx-of Dominoe speaking. How May I help u?

Sky- Hey babe. Bloom- umm who is this? _Unbelievable Sky thought lol._ Sky- Check your caller ID Ms. Sparx. Bloom- oops srry (she said giggly)

So how was the meeting? No let me guess- dreadful, boring, and full of yawns? Sky- 100% correct. Bloom- Now u sound like Timmy or Tecna. Sky- whatever.

 **Soon after a long conversation about their friends and the kingdoms the 2 decided to go to bed and get some rest.**

 **Hey guys its me- Bloomandsky4ever! For the next chapter im thinking of making it have a truth or dare game, and I need some funny dares and truths for each of them. So if any of u get any ideas leave it in reviews or private message it to me. Also just letting u know, can u put who said it and who it is for? Thx for helping!**


	12. Truth or dare

Sky's **POV**

"Yes! i am finally finished with the Eraklyon royal duties, and now i can go back to Dominoe with Bloom! I ended up calling Bloom to tell her that i was coming over. and she seemed VERY excited.

She told me that she will invite the rest of the Winx and Specialists over, and since her parents are still out they all can spend the night.

 **Normal POV**

Around noon everyone arrived around noon to be greeted bye Bloom and Brandon. They all shared hugs except for Aisha who diddnt care, and because the girls diddnt really like her too much.

They all went into the throne room and sat in a circle in a corner. Stella-Hey, guys lets play truth or dare! Riven- thats a great idea C'mon guys.

Everyone else- OK you're on! Helia-how do we decide who goes 1st? Bloom- hmm, ooh! Lets all run outside then back here, and the last 1 gets to go 1st.

Sky- 1, 2, 3, GO! Everyone ran outside and Bloom was in the lead with the other girls next to her. Nabu-Hey, lets stick behind the girls so we can watch their butts while they run.

everyone nodded but what Sky diddnt know is that they were all watching Bloom, not their girls, except for Brandon who was yelling at a guard for kicking Kiko out.

When they all got back the last one in was Aisha. When Aisha spun the bottle, it landed on Timmy. Aisha- Timmy, truth or dare. Timmy- um... Truth.

Aisha- is it true that u are blind without your glasses? Timmy- What! NO! Flora- Aisha, that was kinda mean what u asked him. Aisha- whatevs.

Timmy spun the bottle and it landed on Riven. Riven-Dare. Timmy- i dare u to run around the castle in coconut bra, hula grass skirt, and with a flower in your hair. And u have to sing- Im feeling Sexy and free.

Riven-Nuh Uh! I am not doing that! Musa-too bad, bad boy. It's the rules. Riven- urgh, Fine, but where am I gonna get an outfit like that?

Stella-Leave it to me. After Stella did the spell, it stayed silent for a few seconds until the whole place roared with laughter.

Bloom was literally tearing up, while Sky said-U look SO adorable tough guy! He then got up, and ran around singing the song with all of the guards, maids, and servants staring at him.

When he came back everyone was rolling on the floor dieing. Riven-Now, I WILL get my revenge, and SOMEONE CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!

Bloom- 1st u have to say please. Riven- No. Bloom- well, I guess u are going home like that. Riven-No no, P-p-pleeease change me back!

Bloom-alright baby girl. With a snap of her fingers Riven was wearing his normal clothes. When he spun the bottle it landed on Sky.

Sky-umm Truth. Riven- hmm is it true-srry Bloom not to embarrass u or anything- but is it true that if Bloom would let u, would u Fuck her right now? Bloom expected Sky to say no, but instead he said- I.. um... yes, I would.

When he said that Bloom gasped, but then elbowed his arm. Sky-Sorry bloom, its just so bad that u don't realize how fucken' sexy u are. Bloom blushed deeply which ALL the guys found adorable.

When Sky spun the bottle, to everyones surprise it landed on Bloom. Bloom-um, if I choose truth Sky is gonna make me spill about the time i had taken a few shots for the 1st time and started grinding the pole(at that time, Riven and Nabu fled to the bathrooms from a hard on, while the other were able to be contained).

When they had came backBloom had finally chosen dare, and Sky smirked very evily. Sky-alright, I dare u to french kiss me right now right here with everyone watching for 5 minutes.

Bloom sighed then crawled over to Sky, sat on top of him and started doing him normally. Helia-oh c,Mon Bloom u can do better. Bloom then imeaditly shot a glare in his direction and then Bloom fell on top of sky, thanks to him purposely falling back. They then imeaditly started tounging each other.

Sky-ohh... why is Bloom so good at this, and her perfect tender lips are so sweet with he small soft wet toung playing with skys, and they were both mouthing. Timmy-alrighty, its been 5 minutes and 26 seconds. So Bloom, spin.

When Bloom spun the bottle it landed on Daffony. Daffony-um T-r-uu..h AHH! Thoren-Baby,what is it? Their coming! Throren- huh What!? Daffony- THEIR COMING, AHHH! Stella- why is there a puddle under Daffony? Flora oh no, her bladder bag must've burst!

Bloom-Quick, EVERYONE get into the portalI made, and Thoren and Brand, bring Daffony.

Oohh, Cliffy! I'm sorry if I'm torturing u, but its fun. And NO I'm not evil. Anyway, I'll update if I get at lest 10 reviews minimum. Thank you and plz no Flames


	13. At The Hospital

**Hey guys it has been FOREVER since I updated and I know I only got 8 reviews but the more chapters I write the more I may get! But anyway here is what u deserve-**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Everyone hurried through the portal and then Stella noticed that everyone was in their night clothes. She quickly poofed everyone in casual clothing.

Aisha- a baggy purple shirt and ripped dark blue jeans

Tecna- a green collared shirt and a purple skirt a little above the knees

Flora- a pink flowery dress down to her knees

Stella- a green dress with pink bows to 5 inches under her thighs

Musa- a red shirt with purple caprees

Bloom- a sparkely baby blue dress down to the bottom of her thighs with some red sparkles

Daffony- a simple big gold dress that is baggy for the baby coming

The boys- shirts and pants.

When they made it through the made it through the man at the counter didn't even looked up and in a monotone voice asked "Hello, welcome to Dominoe Hospital how ma-"

"Shut It Buster! Ladies got a baby comin' so hurry and do what ya have to do!" Riven cut in. "Maybe for that remark we should let her have the baby in the waiting room" He said still not bothering to look up.

Right about then Thoren and Brandon were about to blow. "Prince of Dominoe here and u are to take us to a room right this second!" Brandon shouted.

The man the man looked up and then quickly stood up and said "Im so sorry your majesty, please this way! May I ask whose having the child?"

"My wife Eldest Princess of Dominoe! That's who!" Thoren angerly piped up. The man muttered some incoherent things and took them to a room.

On the way out Bloom put her arm out and stopped him. He sighed and looked up when he did he immediately smoothed down his practically baled and put on a lusty smile.

"Yes miss what can I do for u?" "Can I tell u something and promise me that u wont say no?" He husly answered "Anything for a beautiful girl like u." Bloom put on a fake smile and said in a cherry tone "Guess what, You're Fired Man!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Hmm ohh… I get it. U want us to go and have a little hot fun somewhere hmmm…" At that Bloom almost puked. Sky immediately came out of the room and said "No Mister Fired Man. U are free of work."

The man grabbed Bloom's arm and said "U really don't think that I didn't fall for your need of want and satisfaction from me."

Sky got angry and put his arm protectively around Bloom and said "Princess Bloom Sparx Of Dominoe, would u mind showing this kind gentlemen here some proof?" "Of course Sky baby. She quickly leaned in pecked his lips then snapped her fingers.

In her hand was Sparx family photo of the children. The man grabbed it and yelled "U know what im gonna sue u!" I cant believe u have the nerve to show me this crappy piece of fake paper.

"Aw Mister I highly doubt that 'cause as u can see here this handsome fellow is my boyfriend Prince Sky of Eraklyon.

The man looked at him and laughed. "show me proof Prince Boy." He went in his pocket and pulled out the Eraklyon family crest.

The man looked dumbfounded. He grunted and threw his work pen and accessories on the ground. He was getting ready to storm out when he slipped and fell on his backside.

Bloom walked over to him and asked "do u mind picking up your mess?...Please?" He looked up and strictly snorted a no. She bent down and ""accidently"" showed him some cleavage.

He was mesmerized but when she got up he snapped out of it and saluted, "Yes Ma'am!" and he cleaned it all up.

Sky gave Bloom a 'You-just-had-to-that-didn't-u look'. Smiled innocently and made their way into the waiting room with the others while Thoren was in the room helping Daffony.

 *****Hospital Room Scene Change*****

"U did it Daffony! Aren't they adorable!" Thoren asked a sweaty worn out Daffony. "They sure are now let's let Bloom, Brandon, and Sky in! They are our real family right?

"Sure baby." The nurse went out and called them, and a couple seconds later they came in. "AWW their so cute!" Bloom remarked.

"Bloom, Thoren and I would like to give u the honor of naming them." Bloom looked at the twins and decided to name the girl Daffodil, and the boy Thunder.

"u get it? Daffodil like Daffony and the beautiful flower, and Thunder like Thoren and and the fearless weather!

Sky then came up to Bloom and said "Baby, when we get older im making sure to let u choose our children's name." "SKY! You're so embarrassing! Gosh!" Bloom squeaked with a tomato face.

He looked at Bloom then chuckled and licked her neck then nuzzled her.

 **There! I sure hope u are happy! And remember REVIEW X100!**


	14. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey! I'm VERY SORRY but im puttting this story on hold for now!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut i promise if i get reviews i WILL update!/strong/p 


End file.
